Elizabeth Oshiro
Elizabeth Oshiro (大城エリザベス'', Ooshiro Elizabeth'') is one of the heroines in ''Lucid9. ''She is a third year attending Isamu Imperial Boarding Academy. She is a classmate of both Yama Ishimoto, Yahiko Ikari, and Misaki Kazehaya and a friend of Natsuki Tanaka . Appearance Elizabeth has wavy, lavender hair and straight, purple eyes. Her hair is long and tied into a side ponytail that hangs low over her left shoulder. Her bangs split ever so slightly at the center of her forehead, and around them are longer pieces of her hair not tied into her ponytail. Her side hairs bump up slightly. Her figure seems to be more mature as opposed to the other characters, having an average bust, more curved waist, and more mature features. She can be seen wearing tights under her uniform. Personality Elizabeth appears to be the typical model student: smart, hard-working, sociable, straight-laced. She is efficient and practical but can also be controlling and demanding. In front of her classmates she makes an effort to keep up her image as a model student, going out of her way to hide her need for a part-time job, for example. She values talents and ambitions in people and finds it especially infuriating that Yama had plenty of the former but none of the latter. While he interprets it otherwise, Elizabeth claims to have been pestering him for this very reason, as she believes he should makes better use of his potential and sincerely wanted to help him. She is shown to be logical and pragmatic, favouring the beneficial option regardless of personal feeling. Some dialogues also imply that she's more understanding and respectful toward authority figures than the others may be. She is also a good person at heart, wishing to help Yama even if he interprets it otherwise and going out of her way to tell him that she trusted him despite him being the prime suspect. Elizabeth was born and raised in Japan but seems to have an English heritage. This occasionally slips into her dialogues, something Yama makes fun of her for. This may be a sore spot of hers as when Yama teases her too much for this she quickly shuts him out rather than jabbing back. She also seems to enjoy reading novels and was genuinely upset rather than angry when she thought Yama was spoiling her books just to tease her. Background Elizabeth was born and raised in Japan. She is half-English and half-Japanese. Her father is a superintendent of the police. Her mother has passed away. Her father's work may have influenced her attitudes and skill set to some degree as she is implied to be more understanding and sympathetic toward authority figures than most and knows how to handle firearms and first-aid equipments. She works part time at a cafe to assist her father. It is likely that her family's financial situation isn't very good as she needs a scholarship to attend school. Relationships Yama Ishimoto Yama appears to be one of the few people Elizabeth is on poor terms with. Both deeply disliked the other for their attitude with Elizabeth being the straight-laced, sociable and hard-working one and Yama being the laid-back, anti-social and snarky one. Their early conversations are generally cold and uncivil, with Yama deliberately pushing her buttons, which exacerbated when he discovered her British heritage and part-time situation. Over time, they got a bit better, with Yama's teasing becoming less mean-spirited and Elizabeth occasionally willing to jab back. Their strained relationship is the result of a school project in the previous year. Yama claims that Elizabeth insulted his sister (while Elizabeth claims she didn't even know Yama had a sister) and as the result he ditched the project, causing Elizabeth many sleepless nights trying to finish it by herself. As Elizabeth needed to maintain her grades in order to stay in school, the situation was much more dire for her and she resented him for this ever since. After the situation has been cleared up their relationship improved substantially, something Yama is constantly surprised by whenever he reflects upon it. Elizabeth claims that what Yama had perceived as harassment was her trying to get him to put more efforts into school as she seems to have high opinions of his talents and abilities. Furthermore she also went out of her way to confirm his innocence when he becomes the prime suspect in the killings and despite his non-committal response, she was more confident in his innocence than he himself and told him as much. Once their relationship improved, she can also offer him genuine advice and praise him for taking initiative if he come to her before meeting up with Rui, albeit without either one taking occasional jabs at the other. Katsu Kobayashi He is confirmed by Elizabeth to be a friend of the family, likely due to being a part of the police force like Elizabeth's father. Natsuki Tanaka She seems to be a friend of Natsuki, who is frequently seen accompanying her and is one of the few people aware that Elizabeth works at Cafe de la Paix. Natsuki calls Elizabeth by a nickname, "Beth", which may implies she's a closer friend than most. She also seems to enjoy teasing Elizabeth at times. It is unknown whether Elizabeth suspects Natsuki of being anything more than a high school student. Trivia * One of Elizabeth's original designs had twintails.Another Player, via Lucid9 Discord chatOriginal Concept Art * Elizabeth seems to be getting into and enjoying the detective genre when Yama found her reading. Yama observed her reading works from Darthur Onan Coyle, Sorothy Dayers and Cagatha Ristie (Arthur Conan Doyle, Dorothy L Sayers and Agata Christie). * As of 22nd of April 2016, Elizabeth comes in second place on the "Best Girl" poll. References